Sol omnibus lucet
by poiseandgrace
Summary: The sun shines upon us all.. sometimes. Other times, we just have bad luck. For Ellie, bad luck is like a plague, until she meets an old friend of her fathers. wt/oc


Hi! I don't own anything, of course. Except what I thought up.. yeah:)

**Sol omnibus lucet  
**The sun shines upon us all... well, sometimes.  
Some people just aren't as lucky, I guess. Until their luck changes.

"You're going to fail this class, Eloise, unless you do the make-up assignment." Ms. Petrie said to me, too close to my face with her deathly breath.

"Good golly, Ms. Petrie, when are you going to remember that I go by Ellie?! I'll do the assignment if you just call me Ellie." I said, nearly pleading with her to stop calling me by my given name.

Eloise...blehhh. Sounds so boring.. I don't even know why my mother picked that name. It was so old fashioned, something that I was not. Eloise Jaquelyn Sparrow. That's my name. My first name was the only part of my name that annoyed me. Why ELOISE?

I sound kinda like that old maid with all the cats who lives alone in a dark little house on the corner of miserable and alone streets. But, I was not a fat old woman with fifty cats, and darned me if I ever do become one. Nope, I'm just an eighteen year old girl who lives with her parents and has a curfew, and is so close to graduation she can taste it. It was so close! Then, Ms. Petrie..ugh, silly woman, she had to go and make her class all complicated. I wasn't the best writer, and she expected me to be so good it was as if I'd had a journalism degree. Bet it was only because my mom wrote all those books...

"Fine, Ellie. Do the make-up or I'm calling your mother. You need this class to graduate, you know!" she said.

I rolled my eyes. Stupid teachers, trying to make us work for it right at the end. I'd done soo great in all my other english classes, until her.. she just sucks. A lot. I rolled my eyes at her, after she turned away of course. I couldn't be getting in-school-suspension so close to graduation. It would upset my mom, and she seemed to be so happy these last few weeks. I didn't want to be the one to ruin it for her.

"Hello Moto!" my phone chimed in, as if knowing what I was thinking. I answered with a half-assed happy salutation.

"Ellie, hun, It's mom. I just called to let you know that I've got to go to New York for a few days. Someone might be publishing my new book!" She said excitedly.

"That's awesome mom! When will you be back?" I said, more cheerily this time.

Party time? At my house? Drinks? HMMMM... Possibly :). I'd done it before..my mom still doesn't know. I had like, twenty people over. They parked their cars down the street at the Save-A-Lot.

"It should only be a week, maybe not even that. Not too long, hun." Mom said in a reassuring tone. I wasn't a child anymore, I could live without her for a few days.

But, of course, she'd always see me as her little baby. I'm her only child, which is nice at times, but it sucks sometimes too. When I want her attention, I've got it. When I don't want her attention, I've still got it anyway. Like, the first time I got detention, she questioned me for about two hours on why I had gotten it, and what I would do to not get it again. I felt like I'd committed some heinous crime, and a detective was trying to find my motives.

"So, when are you leaving?" I asked, trying not to sound too excited.

"I left this morning, after you went to school. How was it today?" Mom asked. I rolled my eyes at the thought of today.

Well, lets see, Mom.. my (use-to-be) favorite teacher sent me a dirty text message... my boyfriend of the past three years told me he got the head cheerleader pregnant... Ms. Petrie told me I was about to fail her class, thus preventing me from graduating... ballet practice is going to be five hours long tonight, and my feet will most likely be bleeding by the time we're done... everything is just peachy, Mom, peachy.

"It was good mom, nothing out of the ordinary." I said. I hoped I sounded convincing.

"Alright, hunny. Have fun at ballet tonight. Be careful! I'll call you in the morning, okay?" she said happily.

"Okay, mom. Love you."I said.

"I love you too, very much." she said.

Alone. For the next week. And my teacher knows where I live.. creepy!

"Hello, Moto!" my cheery phone chimed in once again.

Megan, my best friend since elementary school.

"Meg!! Oh my god, I so need you here." I said. She bellowed from the other end.

"Chill out, Ellie! What's happened now?" she asked, still laughing.

"Buckner...sees me as more than just a student... I'm traumatized, Megan. It's no joke. AND! Joey got Maggie pregnant! And I might not graduate...oh my gosh, this has been the worst day in a long time. I kinda just want to dissappear, really. That would be so nice... not worry about anything. Or anyone!" I rambled.

"Wait, wait..Buckner did what?!" Megan said, her curiosity peeked.

"He-He sent me a dirty text message." I said. I cringed at the thought...I mean, Buckner was a good looking guy..but he's my teacher! Grody!

"What does it say? Can I see it? Forward it to me, Ellie!" She said excitedly. She's had a crush on the guy since he started here two years ago.

"It...really...I mean.. I guess you could take it in a nasty way.. hang on."I said. I forwarded the message to her cell.

She waited on the other line till the message came. Then...she gasped. A reaction I would expect from her, so maybe the message wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Let me ravish you?! That's so romantic!" She stated and commenced the awwwww'ing.

"Oh, hush, Megan! He's a teacher!! Not some teenage guy we know... It can't happen. Not for me, it'd be too weird. You text him and say you're madly in love with him. Maybe you could make it work." I said.

"I will! You just don't see a good thing when it's right in front of you. Seriously, Ellie, even if it smacked you, hard, you probably wouldn't see it. Anyways, I gotta go, I have soccer practice." she said.

"Oh, hey! My mom went to New York for a week. Wanna come over later?" I asked.

"Yeah dude, dad's been bugging me to get out for a night anyway. He wants his new supermodel girlfriend to come over. I guess having an eighteen year old daughter would make him look too old." she said a little sadly.

"Ok, well, ballet is over at 9:30 so I'll be home at like...9:45." I said.

"See you then, chica." she said and hung up.

Why'd she hang up so quickly? Weird... oh well. We're all entitled to our weird moments. Maybe it had something to do with her dad being a big jerkface.

Ballet practice was normal, just a bit longer. After the third hour of practice, my feet were numb from my ballet pointe shoes. At least I had remembered to wrap my toes up for extra padding. At ballet, I could let go of everything, I could almost forget how unlucky I am. Everything that happened that day, that week even, left me. It was freedom, spinning and twirling and jumping and dancing. My partner in the upcoming recital didn't show that night, so I got to dance with my best guy friend, Danny, that night. We had so much fun together. We didn't have to worry about messing up, cause we knew it was just for that night, so we were free to be silly and insincere. The five hours ended too quickly, if you ask me. Danny escorted me out the door, but I didn't get very far.

"Ellie! Ellie, wait a sec!" Mrs. Rae called after me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. She had a huge smile on her face and she took hold of my hand.

"Talent scouts for the Manhattan Ballet called and said they were coming to see you perform!" she said excitedly and hugged me. We both jumped up and down and I laughed. Maybe my luck had changed?

"No way! Me? I'm that good?" I said. She smiled at me and just nodded.

Oh, boy. My day had just brightened so much. Manhattan?! That's so amazing.. that's like, only one step below Broadway. Live in New York City... wow. God..now i'm gonna be nervous and slip up...

"Practice over the weekend, okay?" Mrs. Rae said and went back inside.

I wrapped my jacket tighter around me, the breeze was freezing cold. Wait...there was a breeze? The whole day had been muggy and stagnant, now there is a breeze? Ugh, whatever. Nothing could ruin my moment. Well, mostly nothing...

"Excuse me, young miss.." an old, shaky voice said from behind my back. I turned to find an old, shrunken woman. Her blue eyes seemed to shine in the darkness..creepy much.

"Um, yes?" I said, figuring she could do no harm.

"Are ye the Sparrow child?" She asked. HOW did she know my name? Okay, maybe she could do me harm...

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but I have a curfew. I need to go home." I said, walking towards my car. She followed me.

"Yes, home. Ye need to go home. But are you goin to the right one?" she said in a low voice.

"What are you-...I only have one home." I said and grabbed the door handle of my car.

"Fly home, young Sparrow." she said.

I turned to laugh at her cliche..how many times had people told me to fly? Too many to count. And now, this old woman had told me to fly home. I fully intended on DRIVING there, since humans do not fly without help from aircrafts. But, I couldn't laugh. I was stunned into silence...everything around me turned to dust in front of my eyes. I rubbed them, thinking maybe I had something in them, or I was just more tired than I thought I was. Maybe it wasn't safe for me to drive home tonight, I should ask Danny for a ride.

But, the dust started shifting, turning, spinning in a sort-of ballet of its' own. Buildings formed, old looking buildings of brick and wood. The ocean spread out on the other side of the street that I was now occupying, and docks sprung forth with ships of all sizes. A hand wrapped around my upper arm and I jumped. It was a man I'd never seen in my life, and he had a stern look on his face.

"Come, miss, Your ship is boarding now." he said in a thick english accent.

"What?" I questioned, still in my stunned-silence mode. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Your ship? It's here to take you to Port Royal?" He said, talking like I was a child that wouldn't understand anyway.

"Oh, okay.." I said. I let him lead me onto the ship, going along with my dream or whatever it was.

He led me to a room underneith the top deck. The whole ship seemed to be made of wood, nothing else. It must have been really old. How had they kept it up so nicely? I stayed in my room for a few hours, completely confused as to what was going on.. what happened? How had I gotten here? It had to be that little old lady...she knocked me out or something. I'd wake up any minute, in a hospital bed or still out in the parking lot of Mrs. Rae's. Maybe Danny saw what happened, maybe he's trying to wake me up right now. I pinched myself really hard figuring I wouldn't feel it, but it hurt.

"Fudge packer!" I yelled at the pink spot on my arm I had just assaulted.

I layed back on my bed, thinking of things that would take my mind off of worrying about what was going on. It would fix itself soon enough.. I wondered if Megan was at my house yet, I wondered if mom had called me back for any reason.. just then, I remembered my cell phone. I could call someone! Maybe they'd get it from limbo, or wherever I was. I pulled out my phone..no service. Ughh. I pulled out my iPod..full battery! Yes! I put in my earbuds and turned up the volume..

Next thing I knew, I was lying on a wet mattress with my iPod still blaring. At first I thought i had actually peed myself, but when I sat up i saw otherwize. My room was about knee deep in water. Sea water by the smell of it.

"Shit!" I said and turned my iPod off. I slipped it in it's waterproof bag (I knew I'd need it someday!) along with my cell phone and wrapped my purse securely around my shoulder.

The water was rizing quickly, and I didn't remember the way out of this place.. Which way were those stairs again? How do I get out on deck? Where was everyone?

"Hello?!" I yelled. No one answered. Light poured from the other end of the hall, so I waded that way.

The stairs were slick, I almost slipped back down into the water rizing below deck. Once I reached the top deck, I wished I hadn't. I almost went back down into the water below, but I'd been seen.

"HEY! You there, who are ye?" the accented voice asked from behind me. I didn't turn around, and i figured it'd be in my best interest to tell him my name.

"Elli-Eloise Sparrow." I stuttered.

"Sparrow, eh? Well, come on then. Capt'n wants tah see all from this boat, dead and alive." the voice said.

I turned to see him looking at me funny. Did he know something I didn't? I was so confused.. what had happened since I fell asleep? The ship sinking shoulda woken me up..not a wet mattress.

The guy leading me to the life boats was dressed in an old fashioned way. When I say old fashioned, I mean wayyyy old. Like, eighteenth century old. His pants were only to just past his knees, then boots took up the rest of his leg. His shirt was flowy white, and a black vest held it close to his chest. A belt resided at his hips that contained a sword and a gun. His hair was long and black, and tied back with a peice of black cloth.

"Excuse me, but..where am I?" I decided to ask. He turned back to me and smirked. His teeth were kinda yellow...

"Yer on the Atlantic Ocean, girly. Now hush, Capt'n doesn't like those who talk nonsense." he said and turned back towards the open water.

He whistled, and a huge, creepy looking boat rose from underneath the water. I almost screamed, but thought better of it.. but it still alomst came out. I gasped instead.

"A beaut innit?" he asked, smiling. I frowned. It does that alot?

"How-how..did it do that?" I questioned, staring the ship down.

"It's the Flying Dutchman. It does that alot." he said sarcastically.

"Oh... why are you bringing me to it again?" I asked tentatively.

"Capt'ns orders." He stated blandly.

"Who is the captian?" I asked. He turned around and looked like he would slap me, but his face softened when he saw me cringe.

"Captian William Turner. That's who. Have ye not 'eard the stories?" He asked.

"No. I have no idea where I am, much less what's going on. Help me out a little and clue me in, eh?" I said.

"William Turner, Captian of the Flying Dutchman, is the ferryman of the souls of those who die at sea. Your ship has just sunk, many died, many are about to die. You seem to be the only one unharmed. Where were ye when it happened?" he asked. I frowned..

"I was asleep in my room...what happened exactly?" I asked.

"Pirates fired on the ship. Thought ye had something of worth..were scared off by something." He said.

Woah, woah, woah. Did he just say pirates?? I think soo... Where was I that pirates were still a threat?! No where near the United States I knew. I climbed up onto the Flying Dutchman with help from the guy who took me from the other ship.

"Thanks" I muttered. He nodded curtly.

"Dad, what is this?" I lower bass voice questioned the guy who took me. I turned around to see who it was that had said that.

It was a younger guy, maybe 24, with medium length dark brown hair that reached his shoulders in curls and waves. His eyes were dark brown, and showed a strength about them that I'd never seen before. His skin was tanned and virtually perfect, except dirty spots here and there. He wore a dark crimson flowy shirt that was open at the top, just enough to see a little of his chest. It was tucked into a pair of black pants that reached below his knees, and tucked into a pair of skuffed black boots with golden buckles.

"What's your name?" he asked me. My heart skipped a beat..he was a very good looking guy...

"Eloise.." I said softly. I couldn't say more, air caught in my throat. Something about this guy.. it was so.. I can't explain it..

"Eloise Sparrow, son." the guy said that had 'rescued' me from the other ship. Apparently he made good looking children.

"Is this true?" He said sternly to me. I frowned.. what did everyone here think was so important about my last name?

"Yeah, Eloise Jaquelyn Sparrow. That would be me." I said and looked down at my feet.

"Jack. Never telling us all the details.." the young guy said and left me against the railing.

Who is Jack? What details did he leave out? The younger, good looking guy whispered something in my rescuer's ear and left to deal with the other passengers of my ship. My rescuer took hold of my arm and started to lead me in the direction of a fancy door, with fancy glass panes. I yanked my arm free of his grip.

"I can walk without assistance. Been doing it for seventeen years now, thanks." I said, rubbing my arm in fake pain.

"Capt'n says to put you in his cabin. Has te talk to ya later, when he's finished with the others." he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"That was the captain?! Your son?" I asked loudly. Who knew old sea captains could be so good looking?

"Aye, that be William Turner. I'm bootstrap Bill Turner. Now, stay in here an' don't make a fuss." He said and shut me in. I heard the lock turn.

What on earth?? Who slipped me what drug? Why did my last name mean so much to everyone? It meant very little to me.. I got it from a guy I've never seen, not even in a picture. A guy who never bothered to see me, write me, call me. Nothing. But mom never spoke badly of him. Always 'he'd be here if he could be' and 'he loves you very much'. No explaination of where he was, and why he couldn't be with us. Just 'he loves you very much'. My head was spinning.. all that had just happened.. was I really asleep? Knocked out? Gah..

I sat down on the bed and ran my hands over my face and thru my hair, messing up my ponytail. I pulled the hair tie out and let my hair fall everywhere, covering my shoulders and back in a brown waterfall. I fell back in the bed, staring up at the wooden plank ceiling above me. I was so lost.. I wanted more than anything to wake up back at the dance studio, all my friends and my mom standing over me, reassuring me that everything was okay. That I was back home, that I had just slipped and hit my head. But sometimes, you just don't get what you want.

Somehow, I'd managed to fall asleep again, curled up in the fetal position on the comfy bed in the Captain's cabin. I woke up when I felt the boat gently rocking back and forth. They must have started the boat back up, that's what it felt like when we were moving on that cruise. I opened my eyes slowly, scared of what I'd find when I opened them. The ceiling was still there... but someone else was in there with me. I sat up quickly and looked over.. it was him. The hottie Captain.

"Comfortable?" He questioned. His face was blank.. he was showing no emotions whatsoever.

"Obviously." I said and scooted to the edge of the bed. I felt for my purse, but it wasn't there..

"I've got it. What are the things in here?" he asked, holding up my cell phone and keys.

"Haven't you heard to never steal a girls purse? She'll get pissed off. Hand it over." I said, demandingly.

"Pissed off? As in too much rum?" he asked,his face finally showing an emotion.. confusion.

"No, as in very very VERY angry. Can I have it back now??" I said. I frowned when he put the things back inside and held on to it tighter.

"Where have you been for the past seventeen years?" he asked.

"Allentown, New Jersey." I said, pouting. He frowned.

"Where's that?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"The United States, North America, on the Atlantic Ocean... need more?"I said. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to make him feel bad for not giving me back my purse.

"Ah, the New World. That's where Jack left you?" he asked and stood up.

"Who the heck is this Jack guy? Am I supposed to know him or something?" I asked. He walked around to the window at the end of the bed. He stared out for a minute or two before turning back to me.

"You look alot like your mother, you know. How is she?" he asked. How'd he know I looked like her? He's definitely never met her before..

"She's wonderful. Very wonderful. Just fine..." I said. I found myself not wanting to tell him every last detail about me, and my mother. He obviously had me confused with someone else. Some other Eloise Sparrow.

He sat back down in his original spot, on a chair a few feet from the bed. He ran his hands over his face as I had done before I fell asleep (in his bed, I might add). He looked tired.. I guess ferrying souls to the afterlife could take it's toll...I mean, if I died, I'd want to ask so many questions. Like, why now? Who decides when people die? How is everyone reacting to me being dead? Why are you the ferryman? He propped his head up on his palm and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were so beautiful.. that strength that shone thru them got to me, deep. He'd been hurt before, and he didn't want it to happen again. His eyes burned into mine, trying to dig something out of me. What, I didn't know.

"You really don't know, do you? Your mother never told you.." he said. He looked down at his lap.

"Know what? Just spit it out already, my head hurts from trying to figure it out myself." I said.

"Who is your father?" He asked suddenly. My mouth opened in shock. How dare he?

"I don't know." I said in defeat. He nodded.

"It's not my place to tell you." He said and stood.

He started for the door, but I grabbed his hand. He turned and looked at me in a strange way, like I'd gone crazy or something. I let go and looked away, feeling like I'd done something wrong.

"Please tell me..."I whispered. He frowned again.

"Your mother should tell you, not a stranger." he said, keeping his back to me.

"Well, you're not a stranger, are you? You know me! So, you can tell me." I said. He just stood there, not moving at all.

"Please..mom wouldn't tell me anything.. not even when I asked.. can you please just tell me?" I asked.

He led me back over to his bed and sat me down. He sat next to me and propped his elbows up on his knees. He looked over at me in question, maybe thinking that I wasn't ready, but I was.

"Go on.."I said gently. He nodded his head and put a hand to his forhead.

"Your father's name is Jack Sparrow, former Captain of the Black Pearl." he said, acting like I should have heard all that before.

"Never heard of it." I said and he looked up at me in surprise.

"Never? How?" he asked. I smiled.

"Where I come from, pirates are just legends. I never bothered with reading Pirate stories." I said. Will nodded in understanding.

"Well, your father was a great pirate. The Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean. He fell in love, though, on the way to the fountain of youth. He decided he'd rather have your mum than everlasting life. But, he still had enemies. When they threatened to hurt you and your mum to get back at him, he had to hide you two. I told him that I had a place where you could go, but he insisted that you and your mother stay together. He never told us where you two went, afraid that word would get out and he'd lose you. He loved you two, more than anything." He said and looked away from me, to the floor. He examined the floorboards.

"Where is he, Captain Turner? What happened to him?" I asked, already aware of what the answer would be.

"He's gone, Eloise." he said slowly, softly, hoping maybe I didn't hear him.

"Figures... wouldn't be my luck for him to be alive..." I said and studied the floorboards with him.

"Just call me Will." he said and looked at me. I smiled slightly.

"Call me Ellie." I said. We shook hands.

He told me that they were headed towards the 'New world' to take me back home. Somehow, I knew that home wouldn't be there... and it wasn't. We got there a week later, and all that was there was just some Indians and forest. That was all that was where I said my home was. Will looked at me like there was something wrong in my head and I just shrugged. How would I explain it? 'Some old lady knocked me one and I woke up here!' Yeah, that's believeable. He told me to meet him in his cabin after I was finished on land. I went out there, onto the beach, and just fell to my knees. I wanted to go home so bad, it hurt. How much longer till I wake up??

"Will?" I said and knocked on his door. It opened and I slipped inside.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked, sounding slightly angry.

"Look, there's something I left out of my story about where I came from, okay? It's not 1734 there, it's 2007." I said and he looked at me like I needed to be put in a psych ward.

"Right. 2007. Impossible." he said. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the bed, ready to just break down.

"It might sound stupid, but the last thing I remember is an old lady showing up at the dance studio and saying 'fly home, young Sparrow'. Then, I was shoved onto that ship that sank, and now I'm here.. with you. That's it. That's all I know. I wish I hadn't become a burden for you to bare, if it was my choice I'd be back at home, watching silly movies with Megan at my house till seven in the morning, eating popcorn and drinking insane amounts of energy drinks. But I'm here. I want to wake up, or whatever I have to do to get back to my life.." I said, rambling a bit. A tear escaped from my eye and slid down my cheek.

"You're not dreaming, Ellie. This is real. Not a dream." he said and sat down next to me.

"That's what I'm afraid of.." I said softly. He sighed, and I followed suit. He stood up quickly.

"I have something for you. Jack told me to hang on to it, but I think it rightfully belongs to you. You are his daughter, after all. Your eyes are the same as his, you know." Will said, digging thru a drawer at his desk.

He pulled out a compass. I had no idea how those things worked, but I was pretty sure this one was broken. Which completely confused me... I was supposedly the daughter of a famous Pirate Captain, and he couldn't afford a new compass? I looked around the outside of the compass' housing..nothing extraordinary. Just wood.. But I took another look underneath the lid.. My name was etched in neat cursive, along with my birthday.. in 1716.

"Eloise Jaquelyn Sparrow, April 12, 1716" Will said from behind me.

"This really isn't possible... Will.. how? How did I get to the future then?" I asked an turned to him.

"Your father took that secret to his grave, I'm afraid." he said.

I realized I didn't even know how he died.. how terrible is that? This guy who was supposedly my dad died and I hadn't cared enough to even ask how.. It isn't really something nice to talk about, but he was my dad..I had to know.

"How did he die, Will?" I asked softly.

"He was killed by a man named Cutler Beckett. They both stabbed at the same time, both hitting each other's heart. Beckett died wordlessly, but Jack died asking for you.. He told me to tell you how much he really did love you.. Told me to watch over you, but I never found you. You found me." he said.

"Was he a good guy?" I asked on the verge of tears.. my dad, one I never met, one I used to harbor hatred for, I now missed. It really was't fair..

"He was. In every sense of the word...or phrase." Will said.

"What was he like?" I asked.. but, I felt bad. I had been asking so many questions.

"A lot like you.. he was strong and stubborn. He was arrogant at times, but he was a good captain. He liked to tell his stories. He was perpetually drunk, of course. He flirted, a lot. He was just...Jack. Good ole Jack." Will said.

Tears slid down both my cheeks. I wanted to know him now.. but I wouldn't. The only things I have of him are Will's stories and his broken compass. Will's rough fingers wiped away my tears and I closed my eyes as he took me into his strong arms. It wasn't the first time he'd held me while I cried. It had happened two other times in my week with him.. once when I wanted to go home so bad that i could practically feel my heart breaking, another when I'd realized that I wasn't going to graduate. I'd missed the deadline for turning in the make-up assignment for Ms. Petrie. I had to explain to Will what it was to graduate, which made me cry thinking of all the things I'd miss out on with my friends.

"Ellie, don't cry. He wouldn't want that." Will said. I shook my head on his shoulder.

"It's not fair.." I whispered. He lifted me off of his chest to look me in the eyes, but my eyes were closed. He touched my chin gently.

"Hey, you know, I didn't know my dad until I met Jack. Jack told me eveything about my dad." he said.

I still wouldn't open my eyes. I was scared that, if I opened them, I would burst out in tears and not be able to stop them. Then Will would think I'm the biggest cry baby in the world, if he didn't already.

"Really?" I questioned shakily.

"Yeah, Ellie, now open your eyes." he said and carressed my cheek gently.

I frowned..with my eyes closed, I was allowed to feel. And in Will's touch, I felt something more than friendship. He was putting more into it... But he still wore a wedding band. I wouldn't be a home wrecker. Plus, I couldn't fall in love. I just couldn't. It would tear me apart if I got sent home, woke up, whatever. It would kill me if I lost it. I forced my eyes to open.

"There you go." he said and smiled gently. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry for being such a cry baby, really.. I'm just..not used to it here.." I said and looked anywhere but in his eyes. He stood up.

"I understand, Ellie. You never got to meet him.. it would be hard for anyone to go without a father for their whole life...then, when you have a chance to meet him, he's gone.. you're stronger than I am, trust me." he said and stared out the window.

"Will.. teach me how to work on a ship? I feel bad just watching.." I said and stood next to him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that.." he said. I sighed..he didn't get it. I needed something to do, to get my mind off things.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Your father told me to take care of you.. working on a ship is dangerous. Plus, if you work on my ship, you're part of my crew. A hundred years. Immortality.." he said and looked at me. His eyes were serious, but he had to be joking about the immortality part.. that just couldn't be real.

"I can't do anything? Anything at all?" I asked.

"Maybe, cook? Do you know how?" He asked. I smirked.

"I'm a girl, aren't I? I was taught well." I smiled. He laughed a little at that.

"Your mother, I presume? She was a cook at the tavern Jack liked the most." Will said. I gasped.

"My mother, in a tavern?! She's a writer now..." I said. He lead me down to the kitchen thing below deck to help out the cook that they had. I totally kicked him out and did the cooking myself, occasionally asking for his help.

_Oooooooh, oh deary me, My little brother's in his bedroom smoking weed, I tell him he should get up 'cause it's nearly half past three He can't be bothered 'cause he's high on THC.  
I ask him very nicely if he'd like a cup of tea, I can't even see him 'cause his room is so smokey, Don't understand how one can watch so much TV, My baby brother Alfie how I wish that you could see._

I sang as I cooked grilled cheese. It was one of my favorite songs.. she was one of my favorite singers. She was so mean, though! She hid mean, evil lyrics behind happy, upbeat music. My iPod was blasting so loud I didn't hear Will calling me.

_I only say it cause I care, So please can you stop pulling my hair?  
Now, now there's no need to swear, please don't despair my dear, mon frere._

I continued to sing as I chopped apples up for apple salad.

_Oh Alfie get up it's a brand new day, I just can't sit back and watch you waste your life away You need to get a job because the bills need to get paid,  
Get off your lazy arse, Alfie please use your brain Surely there's some walls out there that you can go and spray,_

_I'm feeling guiltier for leading you astray. Now how the hell do you ever expect that you'll get laid, When all you do is stay in playing your computer games?_

Will came down into the kitchen to find the old cook sitting reading a book at the table, and me dancing and singing, and cutting at the same time. He stood there and listened to me.

_Oh little brother please refrain from doing that, I'm trying to help you out, so can you stop being a twat. It's time that you and I sat down and had a little chat, And look me in the eyes take off that stupid fitted cap._

_I only say it cause I care, So please can you stop pulling my hair?  
Now, now there's no need to swear, please don't despair_

_Please don't despair My Mon frere_

I jumped in surprise when Will touched my shoulder. How long had he been standing there? That's embarassing... I pulled my earbuds out.

"Hey Will! It's almost done." I said and mixed the apple slices and creme cheese with the strawberry chopped bits.

"That was an interesting song you were singing. What was it?" he asked. I saw him eyeing my iPod.

"It's called Alfie. This is an iPod. It plays music through these things that go in your ears" I said holding up the earbuds.

He took the earbuds out of my hand and studied them carefully. He frowned and wrapped the wire to them around his ears. I laughed and unwrapped them. I held it up and showed him how I put it in my ear. I held up the other one and gently put it in his ear. I searched thru my iPod for a good song...ah! Found it!

_Riding through the city on my bike all day Cause the filth took away my license It doesn't get me down and I feel OK Cause the sights that I'm seeing are priceless_

Will jumped and grabbed for his ear, but I took his hand before he could pull the earphone out of his ear. He looked a little worried, and I smiled at him to calm him down.

"It's okay, it's just music."I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"How does it do that?" he asked.

"I don't really know.. computers.. and stuff." I said.

_Everything seems to look as it should But I wonder what goes on behind doors A fella looking dapper, but he's sitting with a slapper Then I see it's a pimp and his crack whore_

_You might laugh you might frown Walkin' round London town_

"What's a crack whore?" he asked. I laughed a little.

"A wench who sells herself in return for drugs instead of money." I answered. His mouth made a little 'o'.

_Sun is in the sky oh why oh why ?  
Would I wanna be anywhere else Sun is in the sky oh why oh why ?  
Would I wanna be anywhere else_

_When you look with your eyes Everything seems nice But if you look twice you can see it's all lies_

_There was a little old lady, who was walking down the road She was struggling with bags from Tesco There were people from the city having lunch in the park I believe that it's called al fresco Then a kid came along to offer a hand_

_But before she had time to accept it hits her over the head, doesn't care if she's dead Cause he's got all her jewelery and wallet_

_You might laugh you might frown walking round London town_

_Sun is in the sky oh why oh why?  
Would I wanna be anywhere else Sun is in the sky oh why oh why?  
Would I wanna be anywhere else_

Will smiled. I guess I picked a good enough song for him. I smiled at his reactions to the music. He seemed like a child who was listening to something for the first time, excited and jumpy.

_When you look with your eyes Everything seems nice But if you look twice you can see it's all lies_

_Life, yeah that's city life, yeah that's city life, yeah that's city life Life, yeah that's city life, yeah that's city life, yeah that's city life_

_Sun is in the sky oh why oh why?  
Would I wanna be anywhere else Sun is in the sky oh why oh why?  
Would I wanna be anywhere else_

_When you look with your eyes Everything seems nice But if you look twice You can see it's all lies_

"That's a good song." he said and pulled the earphone out of his ear. The little plastic rubbery comfort thing on the end, however, did not come out with the rest of the earbud. I looked at him weird and he frowned.

"What, what is it?" he said a little frantically. I came closer to him, right up to his side. He just stared at me.

"Um.. just, stand still, ok?" I said softly.

When I stuck my finger in his ear, he jerked away instantly. I fell from my position on my tippy-toes, onto my butt. Will's face went from confusion to shock as he rushed to help me up. Instead of just taking my hand, he picked me up and placed me back on my feet. I looked inbetween my fingers for the object that was previously in his ear..got it!

"What were you doing to my ear?" he asked.

"This thing, it has a tendency to fall off sometimes. It was in your ear." I said, trying not to laugh at the look of horror on his face..I don't think he'd be listening to the iPod again anytime soon..

"Oh..that was in my ear?!"he said. I couldn't stop anymore, a laugh burst forth from my throat, followed by many more.

"It's not funny! I could have gotten an infection or something!" he said and plopped down at the table. I quieted my laughter.

"Relax, Will. You wouldn't get infected, really. I got it out!" I said.

"You should have told me it would do that beforehand." he said and ran his hands over his face. I felt bad then.

"I'm sorry, Will. I didn't know that it was going to do that..I thought I'd fixed it. It won't happen again." I said.

"It's alright... Listen, I'm tired.. I'm gonna go to my quarters and rest. Feel free to come in if you want." he said and left without another word.

"okay..." I said. Everyone is entitled to their weird moments, after all.

I'd cooked up the grilled cheese and apple salad, and served everyone before taking a tray of food to Will. When I went into his room, I found him asleep with his head on his arms at his desk that was littered with maps and drawings. I placed the tray on the bedside table and walked silently over to him. I touched his shoulder but he didn't wake up.

"Ellie.." he whispered in his sleep. I almost thought he was awake, but his eyes were moving with the rhythm of REM sleep.

I shouldn't have woken him up. He would have remembered what he was dreaming about if I had just let him wake up naturally.

"Will? Dinner is ready." I said softly. He moved like he was going to get up, but he didn't.

"William Turner, I fixed you a private dinner, so you better wake up and eat it while it's still hot cause there's no microwave to heat it back up!" I said a little louder.

His head shot up and he looked at me. He had a weird look on his face. He stood and hugged me close to his body. Was he sleep walking?!

"Ellie, I'll find you, okay? Please don't cry. I'll find you." He said.

"Will? What are you talking about? I'm right here." I said and rubbed his back a bit.

"Ellie?" he questioned and his hands stopped moving on my back.

"Um..yes?" I questioned, still not sure if he was awake yet.

He let me go and backed up a few feet. His face was classic.. blood-red embarassment shone on his tanned face. He wouldn't look at me, as if he'd done something completely horrible, instead of an innocent hug. I grinned at his shyness.

"Hey, I brought you dinner. I figured, you know, since you're tired you'd like it in your room." I said and pointed to the tray of food. He stared at it for a moment or two before coming to his senses. He looked me in the eyes then, and I saw a flash of pain. I gasped before I could hold it back. He frowned.

"I had a bad dream." he tried to explain.

"You don't have to talk about it, Will. Not if you don't want to." I said and looked out the window.

"Ellie, um... I think there's something you should know..about me." he said and sat down on the edge of his bed. I sat down slowly next to him.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Will. You really don't." I said. He didn't have to tell me he was married. I wasn't blind.. he had his ring on.

"Jack helped save my life, but in turn it broke me. I had just gotten married, and then the war.. Davy Jones was the captain of this ship back then. He had a crew of seacreatures running the ship, all cursed for not doing the job bestowed upon them. When Jones stabbed me, the only way for me to survive was if I stabbed his heart. But, I was already gone.. Jack put the knife in my hand. Jack brought me back. But, he who stabs the heart is the captain, or so it goes. I'm stuck here, Ellie, forever. I can only go on land every ten years. I made love to my wife once..then she died giving birth to my stillborn son. That was nineteen years ago. I felt hopeless..I couldn't have stopped it. Then, Jack and your mom were the only family I had left, besides my father." Will said and stopped there, unable to go on.

I took him into my arms. He wouldn't cry like I had, but he shed a few tears onto my shoulder and hid his face in the crook of my neck. I layed us back into the pillows, and he didn't let go of me. He held on tighter and braced my neck with one of his large hands. We fell asleep that way, in each other's arms, as close as we could get to each other. When I woke up on his chest, I had to force my eyes back closed or be thrown into a fit of giggles. I'd never fallen asleep that way with a guy before!! I layed still, feeling the weight of his arm wrapped around me, and the way my leg fit inbetween his perfectly. I propped my chin up on his chest and looked up at him, only to jump and find him string back at me. There was laughter in his eyes, something I'd not seen yet since I'd met him.

"Swell morning, eh?" he asked. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks and ducked my head into his chest.

"Apparently" my muffled reply came from his chest. His ribcage bounced underneath me when he chuckled.

"Are we going to get out of bed now?" he asked and laughed as I shook my head no, still hiding my reddened face.

"Okay." he said and ran a hand thru my hair.

"Will?" i muffled.

"Hm?" he answered. I smiled into his chest. What am I doing? I thought I wasn't going to fall in love...

"That's the first time in a long time that I slept all thru the night." I said quickly before I lost my nerve.

"Me too.." he said softly.

His fingers were softly tracing designs onto my back. He traced along my ribs, making me sqirm. He laughed and continued tracing, exploring my back with his fingertips. He sighed.. almost sadly. I lifted my face from his chest (finally) and looked him in the eyes. He smiled down at me. It was getting to be too much for me, this close, intimate-ness we were sharing. I pushed myself up, still stradling his leg. I smiled a little down at him, but he looked like he was going to cry again. He sat up and almost knocked me over, but grabbed me and held me close to his body before I could fall. I moved my leg to straddle his whole waist, to get closer to him. I could feel wetness in the crook of my neck where he had hidden his face once more. I cradled his head in my hand and his body shook, trying to hold back a sob.

"It's all going to be alright." I whispered. He squeezed me tighter to him.

"You know it's gonna be, alright. everything's gonna be, alright" I sang softly from my favorite Beatles song. He sighed. I smiled.

"Hey Will, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better." I sang.

"Ellie.." Will whispered. I massaged his head a little.

"Hm?" I answered. He still had his face hidden in my neck.

"I... I'm sorry." he said. I frowned.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I said. Why was he sorry?

"I can't give anyone what they need, what they want. I can't even leave my ship..." he said.

"Will.. we're treading in dangerous waters... we-we can't be, you know.. we can't cause it would kill me...and you. I don't think I'll be here forever.. with you. I have to go back sometime.. and if I lost it..you.. I'm pretty sure I would just die. It'd be the end of me. So.. we can't..." I rambled.

"Yeah.." he said and lifted his chin to rest on my shoulder. I rubbed his back.

I had just confessed that we couldn't do what we both thought was going to happen.. and there I was, still letting it happen. I couldn't help it.. Will.. he was just so.. I can't explain it. I couldn't stop it from happening. I fell. I fell hard.

The next few weeks, Will had avoided me. He said 'hi' then left to do other things.. he always had something to do. Always. I missed him, but I thought it was for the best. Maybe I'd forget.. maybe. Doubt it. Oh well, that's just my luck anyway.  
I shut myself in my cabin and wrote, all the lyrics I could remember to all my favorite songs. Every one of them seemed to remind me of him. I cried one good time for like an hour, other times single tears would escape. Then one day, there was a knock on my door.

"Yeah?!" I questioned.

"Captian wants te see ya, miss." Bootstrap said thru the door.

I walked slowly to Will's cabin, as if I was on death row, about to be murdered for my crimes. What was my crime? I fell when I told myself I wouldn't. I walked in his room, and didn't look him in the eyes. I couldn't.

"Ellie..." He said, and sounded exasperated. I stared at my feet.

"Did you need something?" I asked quietly.

"I'm taking you to a friend's... we'll be there in about two weeks.." he said. I almost looked up at him, but held my head down.

"Do as you please.. you're the Captain." I said and turned to leave. I had almost reached the door but Will grabbed my arm.

"Don't be like this, Ellie. I'm doing it for you.." He said. I still wouldn't look at him. When he lifted my chin to make me look at him, I fused my eyes shut.

"I'll accept it then, if it really is the best for me." I said with my eyes closed.

"Please open your eyes.. please look at me." He said. I frowned. Did he deserve for me to look at him?

"Will.. I can't do that." I said. He sighed sadly.

"Please let me... please just open your eyes, Ellie.." he said.

"Please let you what? What do you want now that you have me here? Want to say sorry again? Want to avoid me a little more?" I asked.

"Look at me... just look.." he said.

I opened my eyes, but fixed them on his chest. I could tell he was getting frustrated, but I really didn't want to look at him. Looking at him would make it painfully obvious to him how hard I had fallen for him. I tried not to, but I couldn't stop myself from falling.

"Ellie. Look me in the eyes.. I have to know.." he said, caressing my cheek. I subconciously moved into the touch, and dragged my eyes up to his. His eyes were pleading with mine, pleading for forgiveness, for love, for life.

"Are you happy now? You know. Now please let me go shut myself in my room again and finish out my stay on your ship in silence and solitude, Captain Turner." I said flatly. No emotions, I refused to show them. He dropped his hand.

"Go if you wish." he said. A tear made its' way down his smooth cheek.

"I'm sorry... for everything." I said. I was halfway out the door when I heard him whisper something..

"I'm in love with you."

I stopped. The crew was staring at me as if I were crazy, just standing there in the doorway. I backed back into Will's room, and turned and leaned on the door. Will wasn't looking at me now. It was my turn to not be looked at. I slid down the door onto the floor in a tight ball, holding my knees to my chest. Tears slipped down my cheeks, slowly, then a little faster. He had said it, out loud.. he loved me. And I loved him.. We were royaly screwed by the fates.

"Will?" I whispered. He looked up at me then. His eyes were slightly red from the tears.

"Ellie.. I love you..." he said softly.

I stood up and ran, full force, into his arms. I almost knocked him over, but he caught us. I didn't want to let go, afraid that now we'd said it, now that we'd admitted it, I'd wake up from this dream. I felt Will placing small kisses on my shoulder, then on the bare skin at my neck. Goosebumps raised on my skin, and he pulled back a little to look in my eyes. There was so much love there...Joey (that jerk!) had never had love in his eyes.. guess Meg was right, he was just there for my body. Will smiled slightly as I raised myself up on my tippy toes. I only brushed my lips on his at first, but I guess he wanted more..he planted his lips on mine. It was a sweet kiss, with more behind it than any other kiss I'd recieved in my life.

"CAPTAIN!" Bootstrap yelled from the deck.

Will sighed and I got off my tippy-toes. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. I touched his cheek gently, pushed his hair behind his ear. I grinned at him once he opened his eyes again. He smiled back, but then it faltered. What had happened out on deck?

"Go, Will. I'll be here." I said and carressed his cheek with the pad of my thumb.


End file.
